


Cuddle Buddy

by fridgedaddymatthews



Category: Brichael, In Real Life - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sad Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgedaddymatthews/pseuds/fridgedaddymatthews
Summary: After Jhype gets voted off, Michael freaks out and runs off stage. Brady finds him shortly after and calms him down with cuddles.





	Cuddle Buddy

Michael’s POV

After the results were read that Jay was going home I tried my best to hide the fact that it affected me that much. Everyone knew he was my best friend in the competition, but no one really understood why I was so upset. It wasn’t just that he was my best friend, but he was also the only reason I think I even made it to the live shows. We both knew early on that we didn’t have the same talent vocally that the other boys did, but we worked hard together to try and be the best that we could. We would stay up till three in the morning sometimes going over and practicing our verses so that we could hold our own every week. We got along so well from the day one and I never thought about one of us having to be in the competition without the other. We were always a package deal in my mind.  
I’m sure after I walked off the stage during the end of the show the boys thought I was just pissed that Devin didn’t go home instead of Jay and that’s why I left. But they don’t get it. They don’t understand how responsible and heartbroken I feel. And to make things worse the paramedics keep pestering me. They won’t leave me alone. They keep asking me if I’m okay and I’m clearly just upset that my best friend went home and want to be left alone!  
I stick my head down in my lap and fist my hands over my eyes to try and shut out the paramedics. I hear someone hollering something in my direction off from the left, but I can’t tell what they’re saying over the thoughts in my head and the pounding of my heartbeat. I don’t look up, but I feel the three paramedics in front of me leave my space. I feel someone sit down on my left but I still don’t look up. Thankfully they don’t say anything, they just put their arm around my shoulders and let me cry.

Brady’s POV

I ran off the stage as soon as I realized Michael was gone. I knew he was upset but I didn’t think he would leave in the middle of the outro. That’s when I knew I needed to find him. When I arrived, backstage I saw a bunch of paramedics crouched around someone. As I got closer I could see it was Michael and I immediately went into protective mode. At first I thought the paramedics were treating him for something, but Michael just kept saying “I’m okay” over and over again. That’s when I realized he was just overwhelmed and wanted the paramedics to leave him alone. I knew Michael didn’t have the voice to tell them what he wanted so I yelled “HE JUST NEEDS SOME SPACE YOU GUYS ARE OVERWHELMING HIM”. They all went quiet and stared at me with blank looks. I realized how loud and harsh I might have come across and immediately felt bad about yelling at the people who were trying to help, but they don’t understand Michael the way I do.  
I gathered myself and apologized, “I’ll sit with him, and I promise if he says something is wrong I’ll come find someone”. They seemed to all be okay with this because they silently gathered their stuff and left. Once they cleared out I stood beside the couch for a moment not knowing exactly how to approach Michael.  
I know he won’t bite my head off if I sit next to him, but I don’t want to make him feel worse than he already does. Michael still has his head down with his hands fisted in his eyes, and I’m still stood in the same place I was when the medics left. I’m snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a deep sniffle and can’t help myself but to sit down next to him and put a protective arm around his shoulders so he knows I’m there if he needs me.  
After about ten minutes Michael lifts his head and looks at me with red eyes and a runny nose. I wait for him to say something, but all he does is lean in and hug me tight. In the smallest voice, I hear “Can we go to my room to watch Friends and cuddle?”. 

Michael’s POV

I’m comfy and content, propped up against a bunch of pillows with Brady’s head on my chest and arm curled around my waist. I run my left hand gently through Brady’s hair as the episode of Friends where Ross gets a really bad spray tan is playing in the background. I’m so thankful that Brady was the one that came to find me. He somehow knew exactly what I needed without me having to say anything.  
After Ross fails for the second time to correct his spray tan Brady lets out a little giggle and I can’t help but smile for the first time since earlier in the night. I find Brady’s left hand that’s slung over my waist with my right and intertwine our fingers. He looks up at me as to ask if I’m okay. I know he wants to ask it out loud but isn’t sure if I want to talk about it yet. I don’t really want to, but I know if I don’t I’ll only cry more about it later. I clear my throat and say in a quiet voice, “Thank you for sitting with me earlier and not asking me questions”.  
He smiles a little smile and says “It was no problem. Once I saw all the paramedics around you I freaked out and may have yelled at them, but they didn’t seem too mad after I got you to calm down”.  
“Wait you were the one that yelled earlier?! I didn’t know you had that type of rage in you.” I say.  
He laughs, tightens his grip around my waist, and says “Well when it’s MC that’s upset I go into protective boyfriend mode”.  
I don’t know why, but I feel incredibly safe and taken care of in this moment and can’t help but smile. I take a deep breath and start telling Brady all the reasons why I had my breakdown and he sits in perfect silence listening to every word I say. When my voice falters and I think I’m about to start crying again Brady rubs his thumb in soothing circles over the back of my hand and just waits for me to continue whenever I’m ready.  
By the time I finally finish getting it all out, two more episodes of Friends have gone by, and I’m close to falling asleep. My eyes keep drifting closed, but when I feel Brady start to get up I make grabby hands towards him and let out a whine. He laughs and kisses my forehead but pulls the covers up over my shoulders and tells me he’ll see me tomorrow. At that I shoot up and grab his wrist just as he’s walking away, “Please stay the night. I’m extra needy right now and need a cuddle buddy.” I say in my saddest voice.  
Brady looks at me for a long moment before giving in and getting back under the covers facing the outside of the bed so I can slide up behind him and be the big spoon. He knows me so well. The last thing I say before falling asleep is “Promise me you won’t get voted off next week. I can’t lose you too”.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first fic I've ever writen so if it was awful that's why. 
> 
> If you have any Brichael or In Real Life fic ideas I take prompts on my Tumblr chancesreallife.tumblr.com


End file.
